Crix Ion
NOTE:I am not apart of the Ion family. So far their is four storys on this page. Death Watch's Attack When Crix was born he was raised after a Mandalorian family that lived at Carlac on camp Krill. His clan was attacked 10 years later by Death Watch. Crix was the only survivor from the attack. Beviin Kabur went to Krill to look for survivor's from the Death Watch assault then Beviin found Crix in a tent, and he took him to the Mandalorain Guild where he was raised and became a member of the Guild. Battle on Ryloth Crix's first battle was on ryloth where the guild planned to invade a elite Separatist fortress. In order to get complete control of the fortress they had to invade the three towers and the laboratory. Alo lead the team to victory in the invasion after battle dozens of droids. The fortress is now a guild headquarters. Darth Maul VS Crix Ion When Crix was at Naboo to fuel up he saw a sith ship landed in a empty grassland. Crix went in the ship and searched for cargo. After Crix had no luck he went to the co-pit and saw a red tattooed horned creature. It cried 'GO AWAY' as it spawned out two red blades coming from his lightsaber. Crix took out his pistols and started shooting. Darth Maul elegantly blocked the shots and force pushed Crix off the ship. Maul started the ship for a escape. Crix used his jet-pack rocket to shoot down the engine causing the plane to crash. Maul jumped out and swung his blade at Crix. Starting his jet-pack crix took off and went back to the space station. Attack of the clones During the clone wars a jedi knight named Jaden Korr sent out a elite squad of clones to destroy a death watch camp. They traveled to Ryloth and found a mandalorian camp. However, this camp was not death watch. It was the Mandalorian Guild! Three gunships landed at the camp wit the AT-AT's and clones. They pushed foward and started shooting rapidly at the guild. Jate and Thorun went to the armory and toke out the machine guns and took out about 10 clones. Clone snipers came out from the gunship and killed some guild members. Crix turned on his jet-pack and started shooting at the snipers heavily. Three clone commandos showed up and shoot crix's jet-pack causing him to crash in a tent leaving him unconscious. Arcode shoot a commando in the head but, he soon got stunned from one of them. The AT-AT's kept on blasting sustaining heavy loses for the guild. Alo gave orders to start are jet-packs and fly in the skys. The mandalroains shot the clones from the sky giving them a clear advantage. Jedi Knight Jaden Korr came and force pushed all the mandalorains down to the ground. Jaden easily killed 5 mandalorains. Beviin ran after Jaden but, after he shot some lasers one of the clone commandos came and kicked beviin. Mandalorians led by Boba Fett.jpg Arc_troopers_Crit's_pic.jpg Mandalorians-front.jpg Crix took his pistols and shoot the commandos. Then Crix took his dark saber out and dueled Jaden. After the dueled contued the guild blew up a gunship along with the AT-AT's. Jaden low sweeped Crix's foot causing Jaden to force choke crix but, Arcode woke up and saw that Crix was in trouble so he shot Jaden in the back instantly killing Jaden Korr. Jate and Thorun manage to take out more of the clones causing the Republic to retreat. Alo requested that we move are camp location before the republic comes back. The Mandalorain Guild went to Mandalore and made settlement their. The guild now celebrates that day of the Guild's victory. Trouble on Mandalore One day Thorun and Crix went to Pueblo's to purchase some mercenary gear. They went aboard their space ship and set sail. Then all of a sudden two ships came out of nowhere and started shooting missiles at their ship! Crix look back out the window and saw a Deathwatch symbol on the enemy ships! 'What the heck is Deathwatch doing here and how did they find us so quickly?' said Thorun. 'I don't know but, are shields are down!' said Crix as he started shooting the lasers. Crix's ship caught on fire as it started crashing to the ground. Before Crix could say a word Thorun yelled 'JUMP!!!' Crix and Thorun opened the ship's door and they jumped off the ship like two monkeys. 'Do you happen to have your jeptack on...' Crix said as he kept on falling in the sky. Thorun replayed ' Nope!!' Without any hesitation Crix grabbed Thorun and then he used his wrist gauntlet cord on a flying Deathwatch soldier, letting them land safely. After they landed on the ground all of the Deathwatch soldiers circled around them. The captain came up and said 'You think you false mandalorains can beat Deathwatch?' Thorun replied 'You bet bro'. The captain then said 'We will see about that! Fire!' The soldiers started their flamethrowers causing a a huge fire wave. Crix yelled 'Dunk!' Thorun and Crix dunked down underneath all the flames. Crix jumped back up and took out his rifle shooting eight soldiers. The Deathwatch captain held his hand up high. All the soldiers stopped shooting instantly. He said 'Duel me one on one mandalorain!' Thorun whipsered 'You can take him' The cdaptain took out his pistols and started blasting. Crix dogged all of the attacks as he started the captain. The captain started his jet-pack and flew up in the air like a comet. Crix shot his jet-pack causing him to fall down from the air. The captain said 'Kill them!' All of the Deathwatch soldiers started crazy at Crix and Thorun! CCrix got shot in the arm badly injuring him, as he fell. Thorun picked two blasters and started shooting like a mad man killing a dozen soldiers. The captain walked up to Crix fallen on the ground and said 'Any last words?' Crix replied 'Just this one!' as Crix picked up his pistol and shot the captain in the chest. Thorun and Crix fought bravely then a ship showed up in the sky. It was Beviin!!! Lasers shot out of the ship hitting the Deathwatch soldiers, leading them to a full retreat. Beviin landed the ship and came out. 'I saw that your ship lost it's signal so I came to it's last location to see if you guys were okay!' Said Beviin. 'Were fine. Let's get out of here before anything else happens.' So Beviin, Thorun, and Crix headed back to the ship. They flew back to their base site wrapping up the adventure. 601331-concordiandeathwatchbase.jpeg Image20121211-06-57-14.jpg Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian